Bad Blood...
by Vyse the Blue Rogue
Summary: Two rivals are born as a training session goes very wrong...


  
Bad Blood  
By: Seifer Almasy  
  
This isn't exactly a fanfic... I just wrote out the fight scene with  
detail, that's all. Well, enjoy...  
  
  
  
  
Squall sat up in his bed. He yawned as he looked out the window at  
the gray sky. Squall glanced at his clock.  
  
"WHAT!? 8:24!? Why didn't my alarm go off...?!" Squall jumped out of  
bed and ran to his closet. He threw on his usual attire of clothes. A white  
T-shirt, leather pants and a leather jacket. He threw on his necklace as well.  
  
"Damnit...," he thought to himself, "I was supposed to be to the fire  
cavern already... This is the day of the field exam... I have to get a GF  
today or I'm screwed." Squall reached in to the closet and took his   
trademark gunblade out of the case. He loaded it ammunition before he   
fastened it to his side. He ran out of his dorm room slamming the door   
behind him. He rushed towards the frontgate. As soon as he passed the   
library, he was stopped by Seifer Almasy, his rival...  
  
"Yo, Squall? Where you headed?" Seifer crossed his arms, waiting for  
an answer. Squall didn't answer. He just walked right by.  
  
"Oh. I got ya. You are goin' to the fire cavern, right? Going to  
get your GF for the exam today?" Squall stopped and looked at Seifer.  
  
"I'd love to stop and talk with you, but I'm kinda in a hurry."   
Squall was about to walk away, but Seifer stopped him.  
  
"You and I are the best fighters in this Garden. Everyone wants to  
know who the best is. What do you say me and you fight? To see who the   
best is..." Squall sidestepped Seifer and continued to the frontgate.   
Seifer sighed and reached into his long gray coat. He pulled out his   
gunblade and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
"You can't get away from me, Leonhart."  
  
----------------------------------   
  
Squall finally arrived at the road that lead to the Fire Cavern.   
He took his gunblade off his side and planted it in the ground. He leaned   
his back upon the weapon and looked at the sky. It was getting unusually   
dark. A drop of rain pelted Squall on the nose. He brushed it off as a   
familiar voice startled him.  
  
"Resting already?"  
  
"Seifer..." Sure enough, Seifer stood on the road behind Squall.   
He gripped his gunblade in his hand. Squall stood up looking Seifer dead   
in the eye.  
  
"What do you want...?"  
  
"This is the last chance you and I have to fight before the exam  
today. I wanna prove to everyone that I can beat your sorry ass!" Then  
Squall had had enough.  
  
"That's it! Leave me be! Why don't you fight Raijin or something!"   
Seifer shook his head and pointed his gunblade at Squall.   
  
"Come on..." Squall lost it. He turned and grabbed his gunblade   
from the earth. The two rivals charged. Seifer was the first to strike.   
He made an overhead slash but Squall was able to dodge the blow. Squall   
followed up with a swing to Seifer's head. He also evaded the potentially   
fatal blow and backed off. He raised his hand and motioned for Squall to   
advance... Seifer's sinister smile only fueled Squall's rage. Both rivals  
advanced a second time. Seifer thrusted his blade three times at Squall,   
but with skill, Squall was able to deflect the shots. Squall countered with  
three devastating strikes of his own. Seifer wisely backed away and blocked  
the blows with his gunblade. After that, Seifer was able to push Squall back  
a few feet. Squall swung his blade around a couple times and charged at   
Seifer, hand extended. Seifer just smiled as he raised his own hand. He   
cast a fire spell on the oncoming Squall. Squall was hit dead on. He lost   
his footing and fell back, dropping his gunblade on the ground. Squall tried  
to get up before... Too late. Seifer was standing over the fallen Squall.  
Seifer looked in to his eyes and smiled. He rose his gunblade high in the   
air. Squall locked his gaze on the blade, as if memorized. Finally, Seifer  
brought the blade down across his rival's face. Squall buckled back in pain  
as blood flowed from his wound... Full of rage, Squall grabbed his gunblade  
and swung it at Seifer. The rising slash connected with Seifer's face and he  
to, buckled back in pain. Squall fell to his knees to exhaustion. His   
vision blurred as he looked up. Seifer was on one knee, holding his head.   
Squall looked at his own head. He looked at the blood on his hand. Is   
slowly rolled of the side of his hand and dripped on the ground.   
  
"Seifer.... I'll...get you back..."  
  
Then everything went black. 


End file.
